Akane Suguri
Akane Suguri is a character played by DrinkableTrees in Slumbering Power. She is a Half-Elf Kineticist. Description Akane Suguri is a 5'5 Half-Elf who generally keeps her blonde hair down, with her elven ears uncovered. She has a lightly freckled face along her nose-bridge and upper cheeks. She wears a white tunic with leather straps and green cloth that is similar in design to a small cape draped over her shoulders and upper back. She also wears a short skirt, with matching color and material to the small cape-like adornment. Otherwise, she wears no jewelry as far as we know. Her outfit seems traditionally elven cultured, likely due to the heavy childhood influence of her elven mother as a result of the absence of her human father, which is never uncovered. Personality Akane is outgoing, confident and generous. Most of the common crowd usually aren't in much position to approach her due to her past reputation as a close friend among some of the more popular kids at Kōtōgakkō High School, which resulted in her relying mostly on Caleb Anthony, a close friend of hers who hasn't yet graduated to meet the rest of the party through the Occult Club. Her kindness shows qualities of traditionally elven hospitality (Cases such as easing troubling children with kindness and even preparing full lunch meals for teachers without being expressively requested to). This is probably due to the heavy influence of her mother throughout her childhood and modern day, as her father was never a factor of her life past the young age of 2. Akane, on a personal level, is like a caring mother to the rest of the group. Assuring their safety in regulated contexts and generally caring for them. She will be an open-book to anyone who is willing to find out what kind of person she is and will show them hospitality on many levels. Though she seems to be an extremely happy person on the outside, it is revealed in the adventure that she, albeit being an innocent soul (having supplied the Tears of the Innocent in the Awakening Ritual) she is actually a deeply depressed person (having supplied the Saliva of the Depressed in the Awakening Ritual). She hides the collection of tears under the guise of a good on-cue acting job (which it initially was), but ends up releasing much stress due to her busy life and high expectations. Her depression remains secret to the rest of the party, besides Yokaihina. Relationships Caleb Anthony It is assumed Caleb and Akane have been friends for years prior to the campaign beginning, likely being the youngest (albeit the same age) of her friends. This resulted in him being one of very few friends who hadn't graduated the term prior to the campaign's start. She trusts him on a deep level and acts protective on his behalf. Though his relationship to Akane likely does increase his otherwise poor social standing (Otherwise always wearing a jumpsuit and being a literal grease monkey), it seems he genuinely returns the care and trust that Akane gives to him. Tim Brookes Tim is the roommate of Caleb Anthony. It was glossed over, though assumed that Tim was introduced to Akane a short time before the campaign started on an acquaintance level by Caleb, but only truly begun to become her friend at the start of the Occult Club's proceedings. To Akane, Tim is honest and generally interesting. Tim strikes Akane as the type of guy who can be relied on and, i left alone with friends for a time, could be truly entertaining. Vincent Occhi Although Vincent doesn't don any obvious insignia of his affiliation to one of the multiple yakuza gangs hosted in Japan, Akane recognized his prowess immediately. Unlike others, she didn't steer clear of him in fear. She cheerfully attempted to befriend him, likely out of interest of such a fresh perspective. She finds his stereotypical italian mannerisms fun and playful and will sometimes go along with it in a gleeful manner. She believes that there is room to get him to open up as a more friendly face. Yokaihina Onigashima Yokaihina first met Akane under the first meeting in the Occult Room. Akane was the most enthusiastic and least nervous (despite having one of the most extreme reactions to having awoken powers) to the demonic style of aesthetic and the introduction of a ritual book. She sees it as fun and exciting. Though Akane's judge of character seems poor in Yokaihina, she doesn't seem to let up momentum and seems to blindly trust the occult changeling. Especially with her knowledge of the occult, guiding her in her new abilities. History At early stages of her life, she had a more available mother who cared for her alongside her father, but at a very young age (with almost not memory of the man) her father had left their life. She spent all of her life alongside her elven mother as the only child between the two. Eventually the elven mother met a new partner, who is an orc. Over time, they had 7 half-elf, half-orc children who they will find themselves too busy to care for during the mornings. This leaves Akane to care for the children and even prepare their lunches for their school days. In school, all that is known about Akane is her past relationships in friend groups. She had an expansive friend group that were seen as some of the more popular children in school, though they were older than Akane, resulting in them graduating before the campaign started. This resulted in Akane having only Caleb Anthony and Amai Usotsuki at the school. Which she gravitated towards making friends with Caleb much more, due to their regular communication. Category:Character: Slumbering Power